


Mind Games

by LuciferaBlack



Series: The Blacklist/Hannibal (TV) Crossovers [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, Daddy Kink undertones, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flirting, Hannigram Undertones, Happy Ending (Lizzington), Light Angst, Psychology, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz meets two charming, eccentric, charismatic, impeccably dressed men. One is a wolf in sheep's clothing while the other is more of a sheep in wolf's clothing. Can she figure out which is which?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Hannibal Lecter, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: The Blacklist/Hannibal (TV) Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036323
Comments: 37
Kudos: 78





	1. Like-Minded Colleagues

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my crushes on Red and Hannibal (Mads Mikkelsen). See Hannibal in one of my Tumblr posts: https://luciferablacklizzington.tumblr.com/post/634274781635788800
> 
> There will be a Lizzington ending, so hang in there! :) Characters might be added to the tags later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist, Hannibal, or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was tired but happy as the final day of the behavioural profiling workshop drew to a close. It had been a great refresher and it added some new insights to her knowledge. Liz left the conference room and went back to her hotel suite on the tenth floor. She eagerly changed into pyjamas, then she settled in bed. After a bit of light reading and checking emails, Liz was able to get to sleep.

Early the next morning, Liz went to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. She helped herself to a waffle with syrup, some scrambled eggs, orange juice and coffee from the buffet. She took her tray and was going to find a table, but she spotted one of the workshop instructors, Will Graham, sitting with another man. Liz walked over to their table.

“Hi, Mr. Graham. I don’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to thank you again for your presentations during the workshop. I thoroughly enjoyed them.” Liz said.

Will glanced at her, but he mainly just looked at the table. Liz looked at the other man; he was impeccably dressed in a three-piece suit, with combed hair and a very attractive face. He was strikingly handsome, not to mention charismatic as hell. Liz’s attention was called away from him, though.

“Thank you, I appreciate your feedback. And you can just call me Will. This is Dr. Lecter, by the way.” Will said.

Dr. Lecter gave a slight smile and inclined his head.

“Oh. You’re—Dr. Lecter? It’s nice to meet you. Um—I’m a fan of your scholarly work. Sorry, I’m a bit star-struck, actually!” Liz said nervously.

“Thank you. You can call me Hannibal. Will allows you to call him by his first name, and I don’t want to come across as a snob.” Hannibal said.

“Thanks. I’m Liz Milhoan. I work as a profiler…hence…why I’m here at the profiling workshop for FBI agents.” She said wryly.

The men smiled at her.

“Please join us.” Hannibal said, eyeing the tray of food still in her hands.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” She said.

“You’re not imposing.” Hannibal said.

Will, on the other hand, seemed uncomfortable, but he nodded agreement to be polite. Liz hesitated, but then she put her tray down and sat in the chair between the two men.

“Thank you. We’re the only people in the restaurant. It’s nice to sit with you.” Liz said.

“I think many people are still asleep.” Hannibal said.

“Yeah. It’s really early, but I couldn’t sleep any longer. I felt excited and inspired. I love workshops like this. I learn so much, and I _love_ being able to have conversations with people who actually understand what I’m talking about. There’s no need to explain psychology to them in a five-minute crash course.” Liz said.

Liz realized she’d rambled a bit longer than she intended; Will was focusing on his coffee, but Hannibal was gazing interestedly at her with a neutral, almost smiling expression. She could tell instantly he was amazing at what he did. His clients would no doubt feel like the only person in the world when they went to discuss their problems with him. Hannibal Lecter was a notable psychiatrist, scholar and forensic psychology consultant; Liz admired him a great deal.

“Psychology is hard to explain in five minutes.” Hannibal said, and Liz giggled.

“Yes, it is.” Liz said.

Liz felt self-conscious as Hannibal watched her eat breakfast. Will was lost in thought, but Liz knew enough about him to know this was typical of his behaviour. She sipped her coffee.

“Do you ever go by ‘Lizzie’?” Hannibal asked.

“Mostly when I was younger.” Liz said.

“And now?” He asked.

“Well, nobody has called me that for a long time.” She said.

“Do you miss the nickname?” He asked.

“Kind of…sometimes. Are you analyzing me, Dr. Lecter?” She challenged.

“Of course. I can’t turn it off.” He said.

Liz suddenly imagined Hannibal psychoanalyzing her in the bedroom, trying to figure out her preference for older men.

“Ever?” She asked, perhaps too flirtatiously.

Hannibal smiled and tilted his head to ponder it for a moment.

“In some situations I can keep quiet…That doesn’t mean it’s turned off.” He said.

Liz grinned.

When they were finished breakfast, Liz felt the need to seize this opportunity instead of wasting it.

“Dr. Lecter—Hannibal—I’d love to pick your brain. Could we meet sometime to talk about profiling and things?” Liz said.

Will noticed that Liz didn’t ask to meet with _him_ , but he supposed Hannibal had a certain appeal; she probably wasn’t strictly interested in his profiling knowledge.

“Absolutely. I would enjoy that. Here is my card.” Hannibal said, then he handed Liz a business card.

“Thanks! I look forward to it.” Liz said excitedly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three weeks later, Liz had some free time in her schedule and she wanted to follow through with her plan of meeting with Hannibal. She called him and they arranged to meet at his office later that day. Liz was nervous and thrilled. To calm her nerves, she kept telling herself this was simply a professional networking opportunity, not a date. Even though it wasn’t a date, Liz decided to wear her sexiest bra and panties, do her makeup, and don her favourite black long-sleeved wrap-dress with high heels.

Liz drove to the address Hannibal had given her and entered the building. She was alone in the driveway and throughout the corridors; she felt nervous as she knocked on the door to his office. The door opened a few moments later, with Hannibal smiling gently at her.

“Please come in.” Hannibal said, stepping aside.

“Thanks.” Liz said; she forgot to say any other pleasantries as she became awestruck by the library in his office.

Liz looked at the full shelves of books lining the walls on the lower _and_ upper level. It was like a fully functional library. She realized Hannibal was staring at her, watching her reaction; she turned her attention to him.

“This is amazing. Don’t tell me you’ve actually read all those books!” Liz said humorously.

“How else would I know if I want them in my library?” Hannibal asked, puzzled.

Liz’s mouth dropped open.

“Please sit anywhere you feel comfortable.” Hannibal said.

Liz surveyed the room: chairs, a therapy couch, more chairs at the desk. She giggled embarrassedly.

“I feel like my choice of seat will tell you something about me, like it’s some kind of psychological test.” Liz said.

“I hear that a lot. It’s a common conception, but really, I just want you to feel at ease. What’s the best place to ‘pick my brain’, as you put it?” Hannibal said.

“The therapy couch…” She said, smirking.

“Let’s sit there, then.” He said.

Liz giggled slightly and followed him to the therapy couch, where they sat and shifted to face one another. Liz noticed that Hannibal was quietly, patiently observing her; she was once again struck by how handsome he was. He had soft brown eyes and soft lips, but sharp cheekbones. He looked like a model. She felt a little intimidated by his looks.

“Do you have a question for me?” Hannibal asked amusedly as Liz gazed at him.

“Um…Yes. What’s the most important thing I should know about dangerous criminals?” Liz said.

“I notice you use the term ‘dangerous criminals’. Don’t you want to know about dangerous individuals?” He said.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Not all dangerous people are criminals. If they’ve never been caught, they have no criminal record. Does that mean they’re not dangerous?” He said.

“…That’s a very good point. Okay, tell me about dangerous individuals.” She said.

“You probably already know this, but the most important thing to keep in mind is that there is often no outward sign that they’re dangerous. If it were, say, a desperate person on the street, brandishing a gun to mug you, they would obviously be a threat. But the most lethal people blend into society…they appear normal, like you and I.” He said.

“So, you believe that they can only be caught when they make a mistake?” She surmised.

“Probably. And what if they never make a mistake? How would they be caught?” He said.

“They _always_ make mistakes.” She said assuredly.

“I beg to differ. The ones we catch might only be the tip of the iceberg, like Freud’s concept of consciousness.” He said.

That was a terrifying thought. Liz frowned as she pondered the issue.

“That worries you?” Hannibal said.

“Of course it does. You’re _right_ …my job is finding behavioural clues in crime scenes, just like other kinds of clues, but what if there _aren’t_ any clues?” Liz said, now having an existential crisis.

“Then they won’t be caught. Society and life will continue as we know it. You will carry on catching the ones that leave clues behind.” He said pragmatically.

“Yeah, I guess.” She said, feeling somewhat deflated.

“Let me get a book for you. One moment.” He said.

“Okay.” She said.

Liz watched Hannibal go up the steps to the upper level of his library; he walked with purpose to a middle shelf and retrieved a book. Hannibal could sense Liz watching him as he opened the book to find the chapter he was looking for. She really seemed enchanted by him. She still watched him raptly as he returned to her and handed her the book.

“Existential theory. I think you will particularly enjoy chapter twelve. You may borrow the book for as long as you want.” Hannibal said as Liz perused the bookmarked chapter.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Liz said.

“Are you hungry? I could get you some leftovers from last night, including sheep’s brain and bone broth.” He offered.

Liz was somewhat shocked, not to mention disgusted.

“Uh, no thank you. I’m not hungry…Also, I’m not adventurous when it comes to food.” Liz said.

“Ah, I see. I’m very adventurous when it comes to food.” Hannibal said.

Liz smiled in response.

“Um…do you have a lot of clients? Do you like your work?” Liz asked, changing the subject.

“Quite a few. I thoroughly enjoy my work. What about you? Do you find your work satisfying?” Hannibal said.

“Very satisfying, when my profile helps catch the bad guys.” She said.

“Good. It’s important for you to feel satisfied.” He said.

Liz felt her cheeks warming up and she worried she might noticeably blush, so she looked away.

“Your scent is delectable…” Hannibal said, causing Liz to make eye contact again.

“I detect notes of vanilla, bergamot, and cinnamon.” He added.

“Oh. It must be my body lotion.” Liz said.

“Mm.” He responded.

Hannibal had a remarkable sense of smell; in fact, he could detect more than just her body lotion. Her body itself smelled delectable, especially as she became more aroused.

Liz’s heart began racing as she and Hannibal gazed into each other’s eyes for several long moments. She was almost startled when he spoke.

“Lizzie…” Hannibal said.

“Hm?” Liz responded dazedly.

Hannibal studied her face closely.

“Do you like when I call you that?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said softly.

“Does it make you feel like a young girl?” He asked.

“…I feel like a young girl around you for some reason.” She said.

“Because I’m older than you?” He asked.

“I don’t know…Honestly, you’re a little intimidating.” She said.

“Was your father intimidating?” He asked.

“No, and Hannibal, I didn’t come here to be psychoanalyzed.” She said.

“Why did you come here?” He asked.

“To…get some of your insight about criminal behaviour.” She said, trying to sound convincing.

“And the other reason?” He probed, seeing right through her excuse.

“I find you intriguing…” She said.

“Just say it, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz began blushing now.

“…I’m very attracted to you.” She said.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” He asked.

Liz nodded, feeling lost for words. Her heart skipped a beat when Hannibal caressed her cheek; he leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers. It felt even better than she imagined. His kiss made her body quiver with excitement and anticipation. Hannibal of course noticed how Lizzie was responding to him, being the highly skilled and intuitive observer that he was. Her excitement thrilled him.

Liz couldn’t differentiate the exact notes in the scent of Hannibal’s grooming products, but she could tell it was subtle, masculine, mysterious and seductive, much like him. She felt the tip of his tongue barely slip between her lips, teasing her and enticing her. Liz breathed shakily and opened her mouth, but he didn’t give her any more of his tongue. She was getting to the point of frustration. Hannibal gently pulled back and looked at her.

“Do you want more, Lizzie? I’m craving more of you.” Hannibal said quietly.

“I want more.” Liz said breathily.

“Come with me, to my bedroom.” He said.

“Okay.” She whispered.

Liz eagerly followed Hannibal out of the office, down a corridor and through a double set of doors to his personal abode. She felt nervous because she realized she would follow him anywhere. He could be a serial killer for all she knew. They’d spoken twice; once after Will Graham’s workshop and once now in his office, yet she was already on her way to his bedroom. Hannibal had effortlessly seduced her. Liz hesitated momentarily at the doorway to the spacious bedroom as Hannibal stepped a few paces ahead of her and turned around. He was staring at her, waiting. She crossed the threshold and entered the room.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Control and Composure

Liz watched Hannibal close the door and turn the deadbolt to lock it.

“Do you have any client appointments?” Liz asked.

“No. We will have complete privacy. Or were you hoping to risk being caught?” Hannibal said, slipping out of his loafers.

“No, I prefer privacy!” She said humorously.

Hannibal nodded.

“But…I think you enjoy being a little bit naughty, am I correct?” He said as he approached her.

“Maybe a bit. Deep down…” She admitted.

Hannibal smiled subtly as he loosened his tie and removed it.

“What are your secret desires?” He asked.

Liz was too shy to say anything; she felt flustered by the question, so she distracted herself by taking her high heels off.

“You would prefer if I guessed?” Hannibal asked.

Liz looked at Hannibal again and he was already down to his shirt and trousers. He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest and then his abdomen. She just stared indulgently as he took his shirt off.

“…You’re good at reading people. Do I have to _say_?” Liz said, now lifting her dress. She was too embarrassed to say she wanted him to be slightly dominant and make her feel like a naughty girl.

“You don’t have to say.” Hannibal said; he was confident he knew what Lizzie’s secret desires were.

Hannibal eyed Lizzie’s body as she pulled off her soft stretchy black dress; she was left in her black bra and matching panties. She then unhooked her bra and gently tossed it onto the dress on the floor while he undid his trousers. Hannibal took his trousers and socks off, then he stepped very close in front of Lizzie. He put his hands on her hips and traced the low-cut black lace band of her panties with his thumbs.

“You want me to take them off for you…” Hannibal stated quietly, almost against her lips.

Lizzie’s breathing quickened for a second; before she could answer, he slid his fingers under the waistband and pushed the lacy undergarment down her thighs. Hannibal tugged her panties down further until they dropped to her feet. She stepped out of them and her blue eyes were intense with lust. Liz went to touch the tempting bulge in Hannibal’s boxer briefs, but he caught her wrist, making her gasp. Her heart pounded and she felt a thrill go through her whole body.

“You will wait…like a good girl.” Hannibal said.

Liz began blushing, and her knees felt wobbly. Hannibal really _was_ adept at reading people. She nodded, then he leaned in and kissed her neck; she wanted to touch his chest, but she resisted. Liz felt Hannibal’s hands cover her breasts and gently massage them as they locked lips again. Hannibal felt Lizzie’s nipples become hard in response to his caresses. He moved his hand down between her thighs to feel her intimate flesh. She was warm, soft and moist; she coated his fingertip with her wetness as he delicately rubbed her inner lips.

Liz was dizzyingly aroused. She watched Hannibal clean his finger with his mouth, tasting her.

“Lay back on the bed.” Hannibal instructed.

Liz looked behind her and got on the bed, then she laid on her back in the middle. Hannibal studied Lizzie as she kept her legs coyly closed. He pulled his underwear down and all of a sudden, she opened her legs. He smirked slightly and joined her on the bed. Liz was dying to feel Hannibal’s impressive erection, so when he didn’t get on top of her, she whined and gave him a look of longing. She quelled her complaints, however, when he started lightly suckling her nipple.

“Ohh it feels so good…” Liz moaned breathily.

“Mm.” Hannibal responded, busily stimulating her nipple with his mouth.

Liz timidly touched his upper arm, and she was aroused by his firm muscles. He gave some attention to her other nipple, then he brushed his face against her abdomen, pausing to lick her skin. Liz’s cheeks flushed again when Hannibal put his face between her legs, subtly inhaling her scent. He grazed her inner thigh with his teeth, which surprised her; it made her nervous and more aroused at the same time.

“You’re exquisite…” Hannibal said breathily.

“Oh— _OH_ my _god_ …” Liz said as he sucked her clit.

Hannibal’s ego was so big, he felt like Lizzie was calling him her god. He thoroughly enjoyed it. She trembled and squirmed, so he held her hips in place. Liz was ecstatic; Hannibal was giving her intense stimulation, and he was taking charge. The pleasure built steadily until she reached her orgasm. She mewled and her body quaked, although still held down by her hips.

“Ha-Hannibal, I’m too…sensitive!” Liz said shakily as he continued licking her.

Hannibal liked making Lizzie quiver and beg. He gradually worked her up towards another climax, but then he stopped abruptly, causing her to pout cutely as he got on top of her.

Liz looked up at Hannibal; his hair fell forward and his brown eyes looked darker and more intense.

“Can I touch you now?” Liz asked, moving her hand seductively down his side.

“You may touch me, Lizzie.” Hannibal conceded.

Liz reached down between their bodies and found his warm, hard cock. She instinctively grasped it and he thrust against her palm. Liz was nearly overwhelmed by her arousal; Hannibal was on top of her, so close, rubbing against her hand. She needed him inside her. Liz maneuvered a little higher in the bed so that they were in position, then she put his tip against her inner lips. She breathed heavily as he nudged into her wetness. She moved her hand out from between them. Hannibal nudged Lizzie a few more times, lubricating the head of his cock, then he pressed inside her tight silky walls as she moaned. He felt her relax, so he pushed deeper, and she clutched his back.

“Ohhh _yes_ …” Liz moaned softly, finally getting what she wanted.

Hannibal gave her slow, deep thrusts.

“Do you still feel like a young girl?” Hannibal asked; he was partial to kinkiness, plus he could tell it turned Lizzie on.

“Mmm. Yeah.” She purred.

“And you like it, don’t you…” He said.

“Yes!” She mewled when he gave her a particularly rough thrust.

Hannibal slowed down to kiss and nip her neck, and Liz was becoming desperate for satisfaction. She dug her nails into his back and pulled him closer. He smirked slightly at her obvious frustration, then he gave in and quickened his pace.

“Please don’t stop…” Liz whimpered.

“Are you begging me, Lizzie?” Hannibal asked, barely out of breath.

“ _Yes_ …” She breathed.

Hannibal reached up and held onto the headboard for leverage as he thrust very quickly. Lizzie moaned higher in pitch and she panted for breath.

“You want me to come in you?” Hannibal asked.

“Mm! Yes!” Liz mewled.

Several moments later, Liz saw stars behind her eyelids as she orgasmed; she cried out loudly and held Hannibal close. He continued thrusting, adding to her pleasure. Hannibal felt Lizzie’s slippery walls squeezing his cock as she remained tense. The sensation drove him over the edge. He bucked his hips and stayed deep inside her as he came, spurting forcefully. Liz opened her eyes to watch Hannibal’s face; he looked much less composed now, which she found gratifying. She’d made him lose control just a little bit.

When they settled down from the intense, cathartic pleasure, they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I really needed that.” Liz said, smiling.

“I know. So did I.” Hannibal said, then he withdrew and laid down beside her.

“I’m on birth control, by the way.” She said wryly.

“Thank you for telling me.” He said with a subtle amused smile; they probably should have discussed that beforehand.

Liz nodded and giggled.

They heard a knock on the door, and Liz nearly jumped off the bed, she was so startled.

“I thought you weren’t expecting any clients!” Liz whispered, scrambling to cover herself with the sheets.

“I’m not. It’s probably Will.” Hannibal said, then he got out of bed, grabbed his underwear and simply held it in place while he answered the door.

“Speak of the devil.” Hannibal said to an astonished Will Graham.

“Uh…” Will said, his mind going blank at the sight of Dr. Lecter practically naked.

“I apologize for the state I’m in, but Lizzie and I just had intercourse.” Hannibal said plainly.

Liz blushed and pulled the sheet up to her nose to hide.

“I vaguely recall what that’s like.” Will said wryly, now back to his usual quick-wittedness.

Hannibal chuckled.

“What can I do for you, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“It can wait. Really. I was just dropping by to chat. I didn’t know you’d have company.” Will said.

“Ah, alright. We can meet tomorrow for brunch.” Hannibal said.

“Okay. Uh, sorry to interrupt, Miss…uh, Liz.” Will said awkwardly.

“It’s okay!” Liz said, peeking out from under the sheet.

Will nodded and left, then Hannibal closed and locked the door. He chucked his underwear aside and crawled back into bed with Lizzie.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. A Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Some crime scene-related gore

It had been a few days since Liz’s romp with Hannibal, and she was still daydreaming about it. She was currently daydreaming as she sipped her cappuccino in the quiet cafe close to her apartment. Liz was brought out of her reverie when her phone beeped with a text message. It was from Ressler. He’d sent a document that appeared to be a new case. Liz became absorbed in the report, but then she heard a man’s smooth voice, drawling jovially about how he appreciated the special croissant sandwich they’d given him that wasn’t on the menu. She was distracted from her work, and she looked up to see the man sitting at a nearby table, facing her. He smiled and she felt disarmed; he had a very nice smile. She smiled shyly in return and tried to concentrate on her work again.

Liz found herself glancing a few more times at the man. He was dressed in a three-piece suit. He looked unique, rich, eccentric…and very attractive. Liz wondered what it was about older men in three-piece suits. She smirked to herself, then she attempted to hide her amusement by staring down at her phone.

“Good news?” The man said.

Liz looked up curiously.

“You were smiling. Did you get some good news?” He said.

“Oh! No, I was just thinking about something funny. Actually, I was laughing at myself, in a way…that sounds weird…” She said nervously.

The man chuckled delightedly, which made Liz smile. She already took a liking to this stranger. Liz’s phone rang and it was Ressler, so she answered.

“Liz, we need you to come to headquarters about the new case.” Ressler said rather urgently.

“I haven’t finished reading the file.” Liz said.

“Doesn’t matter. We have some fresh evidence for you to analyze.” He said.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a bit.” She said, then they hung up.

Liz was disappointed she didn’t get to interact anymore with the charming stranger. She picked up her handbag and put her phone in it, then she stood up.

“Enjoy the rest of your day.” The man said in a friendly manner.

“Thanks,” she said smiling, “you too.”

“Thank you.” He said.

Liz left the cafe and drove to the FBI building, where she headed straight to Ressler’s office.

“What’s up?” Liz asked.

“We have a really sick, twisted freak out there, Liz. We need to catch him.” Ressler said, looking pale.

“…Okay. You think it’s related to the ones in the file you sent me?” She said.

“Yeah. Very similar. Uh…we have the photos. Prepare yourself.” He said.

Liz took a deep breath and then she nodded determinedly. Ressler opened a file folder and began placing crime scene photos on the table. Liz was shocked by the scene; there was a body sitting against the tree trunk, wearing only a blood-soaked white towel. There were massive holes cut out of the chest, abdomen and sides. Liz looked up at Ressler before taking a closer look at the horrific photos. She sat down and used the magnifying glass on the table.

“…Looks like the heart and…maybe the kidneys…were removed?” Liz said.

“And the lungs, and the liver.” Ressler said.

“Hmm. I don’t think they were taken as trophies. Those are big trophies to carry around with you.” She said.

Ressler appeared queasy as he sat down across from her.

“I know, it’s horrific. Um…I can discuss this with a colleague and get back to you.” She added, noting the ashen tone of his face; she decided to spare Ressler from her thought process before he passed out.

“We need to stop this person, like, _yesterday_.” He said anxiously.

“Yes. I’ll work as fast as I can. I’ll call you later.” She said, then she gathered the photos and put them back in the folder to take with her.

Liz left and got into her car, then she sat pondering the issue for a moment. She would call Hannibal. Strictly for professional reasons. Liz felt slightly flushed and nervous as she waited for him to answer.

“Lizzie, what can I do for you?” Hannibal answered.

Liz enjoyed hearing his sexy voice and lovely accent again.

“I need your help with something.” She said.

“Oh?” He responded, and it sounded as if there were some sexual innuendo in his voice.

“…It’s a case.” She said embarrassedly.

“Ah, I see. Come to my office. I don’t have any clients.” He said.

“Okay, thanks. I’ll be there soon.” She said.

“I look forward to it. Bye.” He said.

“Bye.” She said.

Liz was looking forward to it, too, although she needed to stay focused on work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hannibal opened the door and welcomed Lizzie inside; she was clutching a file folder somewhat nervously against her bosom as she walked past him.

“Are you alright? You seem tense.” Hannibal said.

Liz took a breath and sighed.

“I’m okay. I always get tense when I look at crime scene photos. It takes me a while to kind of calm down and gather my thoughts.” Liz said.

“That’s perfectly normal.” He said soothingly; it was perfectly normal, but of course he never had that experience. He wasn’t perfectly normal.

“Yeah. Do you mind if I put the pictures on your desk? This is urgent.” She said, wanting to get started.

“Go right ahead.” He said.

Liz placed the crime scene photos on the desk, then she watched Hannibal bend forward to carefully inspect each one. He clasped his hands behind his back and studied the photos. Liz found his mannerisms endearing.

“I must say it’s good to see you again, Lizzie.” Hannibal said, still scrutinizing the evidence.

“Oh, it’s good to see you too, Hannibal.” Liz said, feeling flattered.

Hannibal straightened up and smiled at her.

“Why did they take the organs?” He asked in a professorial tone.

“Well, I don’t think they’re trophies. It didn’t seem practical.” She said.

Hannibal nodded.

“And why not take, say, the intestines, or the gallbladder?” He asked.

“These are more essential organs.” She said.

“Or perhaps it’s because they are more edible.” He said.

Liz almost felt as queasy as Ressler did.

“What? You think this is a case of cannibalism?” She asked, stunned.

“It’s a possibility. Investigators and profilers might not always consider the possibility because they don’t let their minds go there.” He said.

“Hmm. But why would a cannibal take this person wearing a towel, and place them in the woods right next to a road…killing them there at the scene and removing organs with what looks like a rushed job? Was the cannibal getting ‘hangry’?” Liz said, then she felt terrible for making a joke like that.

Hannibal chuckled.

“I’m glad you have your sense of humour. And those are excellent observations. I don’t think the motive was cannibalism either.” Hannibal said.

“Thanks. I’ve developed a bit of ‘gallows humour’ in this career.” Liz said wryly.

Liz’s phone rang, so she stooped down to her handbag on the floor and retrieved her phone; Hannibal was still staring at her butt and hips when she turned to look at him. She answered the phone.

“Liz, they just noticed that the lenses were removed from the eyes.” Ressler said.

“Oh. Oh, of _course_. It’s for blackmarket transplants!” Liz said triumphantly, and Hannibal smiled.

“Excellent! We now have a direction to go in. We’ll look for more leads.” Ressler said, then he abruptly hung up.

Liz smiled with relief and put her phone back in her bag.

“I’m proud of you, Lizzie.” Hannibal said warmly.

 _Why does that turn me on?_ Liz wondered as she basked in his approval.

“Thank you.” She said.

They gazed at one another.

“Um…” Liz began.

“Come closer. You’ve kept me at arm’s length since you arrived.” Hannibal said.

Liz stepped closer in front of him.

“I was trying to stay focused on work.” She said.

“I’m flattered that you find me so distracting.” He said amusedly.

Hannibal enjoyed the coy smile Lizzie gave him; he lightly caressed her cheek and she leaned closer, so he kissed her. Liz’s knees felt shaky, she was so excited. Their kissing became more passionate until Hannibal backed Liz onto the desk and pulled her slacks down. He quickly got rid of her slacks and underwear, then he undid his belt and trousers. Liz lifted her knees up as Hannibal guided his tip along her sensitive flesh; he dipped into her wetness and used the lubrication to slide against her clit.

“Oh god…” Liz moaned breathily.

There was that term again. Hannibal was immensely gratified; he chalked it up to his god complex. He thrust into Lizzie just as she orgasmed; she was so tight, he couldn’t go any further. She squeezed him exquisitely. As soon as she relaxed, Hannibal thrust quickly, still using shallow movements to stimulate her g-spot. Lizzie was trembling, and she mewled with his thrusts.

It didn’t even occur to Liz that she was laying on crime scene photos while being screwed by Hannibal. She was too busy trying to reach another mind-blowing orgasm.

“Ohhh, _Doctor!”_ Liz whined, on the verge of climaxing.

Hannibal was amused by Lizzie’s fetish for authority figures. He was also incredibly aroused by it. A few moments later, he groaned and leaned forward over Lizzie as he came. He filled Lizzie with his warm semen, which dripped out as he withdrew from her. He would have to clean that up later.

“I notice you called me ‘doctor’.” Hannibal said, pulling up his underwear and trousers.

Liz’s cheeks warmed with a fresh flush.

“It turns me on that you’re a doctor…I wasn't really thinking, I just blurted it out.” She said shyly as she sat up.

“I thoroughly enjoyed it.” He said.

“You don’t think it’s weird?” She said.

“Of course not.” He said plainly as he handed her several tissues.

Lizzie shyly tidied herself with the tissues, then she got off his desk. Even before getting her bottoms, she turned and embarrassedly shoved the crime scene photos back into the folder, clearly ashamed of herself for the indignity they’d just committed against them.

“I suppose we got somewhat carried away.” Hannibal said, appealing to her sense of decency because he thought he should make an effort to seem more normal.

“Yeah.” Liz said wryly, then she put her panties and slacks back on.

“Would you care to stay for dinner?” He asked.

Liz recalled last time, when he mentioned sheep’s brain, and she immediately shook her head.

“No, thank you. I have to get back to work on the case. I can help them come up with some more leads.” Liz said.

Hannibal smiled.

“Very well. Let me know if I can assist you with anything again.” Hannibal said.

“I will. Thanks.” Liz said softly, then she kissed him for a few moments.

They smiled at each other and then Liz left with her file folder and handbag. She got into the car and began driving; she was kicking herself for being so unprofessional. She just went to consult a colleague and ended up having sex in his office, on top of crime scene photos. Liz was appalled by her own behaviour, despite how fun it had been.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz parked in her parking spot and got out of the car; she was startled when she saw a man in a fedora and trench coat appear suddenly in front of her. Her anxiety from the possible threat made it difficult to recognize him at first, but then she realized he was the stranger from the cafe earlier that day.

“Are you— _Stalking_ me or something?” Liz asked.

The man tilted his head indecisively.

“Stalking has such a negative connotation.” He said.

“What would you call it, then?” She asked sassily.

“Keeping an eye on you.” He said.

“That’s stalking. Look, I have a car alarm, a gun, and a cell phone. I also know how to defend myself. You should get out of here now.” She said firmly.

“Lizzie, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said.

This frightened Liz even more.

“How do you know my name?!” She demanded.

“This is not going as well as I’d hoped. Can we go somewhere and talk quietly?” He said.

“Do you think I’m stupid?! I’m not going anywhere with you.” She said incredulously.

Red realized his window of opportunity was closing. He had to persuade Lizzie to give him a chance.

“I can help with the case of the organ-harvesting murder cases.” Red said.

Liz was stunned for several moments.

“Who _are_ you, and what do you want from me?” Liz asked.

“I want two things: An immunity deal, and to protect you.” Red said.

Liz just stared at the man in bewilderment.

“Can I trust you, Lizzie?” Red asked.

This was the post puzzling conversation Liz ever had. The stalker creeping around her parking lot was asking if _he_ could trust _her_?

“I don’t know, but I’m generally a trustworthy person. You need to tell me what’s going on.” She said.

Red could read Lizzie’s expression and body language; she seemed to be calming down.

“I need your assurance that you’re not going to turn me in. Then I can help you.” He said.

“Fine.” She said.

“I’m Raymond Reddington. The Concierge of Crime, at your service.” He said rather smugly.

Of course Liz had heard of Reddington. All sorts of conspiracy theories flooded her mind and she thought he was trying to embroil her in some criminal plot. She reached into her bag as fast as she could to try and get her handgun, but she was instantly pinned back against the driver’s side door of her car. Reddington held her wrists against the car; he dodged her knee aimed at his groin, and held her in place with his body.

“Lizzie—I’m not going—to _hurt_ you!” Red grunted, forcibly restraining her.

They struggled but Liz realized that Reddington truly wasn’t going to hurt her; he could’ve thrown her down and knocked her out by now if he’d wanted to. She was breathless and running out of strength, anyway. Red noticed Lizzie smelled like a man's cologne. It angered him for some reason. 

Several moments later, Liz gave up; the sudden lack of resistance caused Reddington to almost stumble forward, pressing the front of their bodies together even harder. He waited a moment, but then he stepped back to look at her. Red thought Lizzie looked cute in a tousled, angry and worn out kind of way.

“I’m going to let go of your wrists now. And you’re going to behave yourself. Alright?” Red said, catching his breath.

Liz felt a very inappropriately-timed surge of arousal. She studied Reddington’s face and then reluctantly nodded.

“Alright.” Red said as he released her wrists. He waited to see if she was going to go for her gun again, or try to run away, but she just stared at him.

“Can we go up to your apartment to _talk_? If you feel threatened at any point, you can tell me to leave and I’ll go. We need to trust each other, Lizzie. I won’t hurt you, and you won’t turn me in.” Red said calmly.

Liz considered it.

“Okay. I wouldn’t say I _trust_ you, but I agree to listen to you.” Liz said.

“I understand.” Red said.

Liz eyed Reddington, then she picked up the file folder and photos she’d dropped. She then cautiously led the way indoors and up to her apartment.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. A Cell Phone and a Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for having a bit more free time this weekend to write fan fiction!

Liz and Reddington went into her apartment and she locked the door while he nonchalantly strolled into the living room, looking around.

“I’m not sure what the etiquette is. Do you offer a fugitive stalker some refreshments when they enter your home?” Liz said cynically; Reddington turned to her and smirked.

“I’m okay, thanks. Shall we sit?” He said, making himself at home on her sofa.

“Uh…can I go to the bathroom first?” She asked.

“I’m not holding you hostage, Lizzie. You’re free to go to the bathroom…but leave your phone here.” He said.

Liz glared at him for a second, then she placed her phone on the coffee table before going into the bathroom. She took her shoes, slacks and panties off. Her panties were too wet; she wondered how much of the wetness was from the sex with Hannibal, and how much was from the arousal she felt when she was pinned against the car by Reddington. Liz used a warm wash cloth between her legs, then she dried herself and got dressed again, this time without panties. When she came out of the bathroom, she subtly tossed the panties into her bedroom. She sat down in the armchair across from Reddington to keep some distance between them.

“Comfortable?” Red asked.

“…Yes.” Liz said.

“I’m here to tell you that I can lead the FBI to the person or persons responsible for murdering people for their organs. I have this intel because I’m part of the criminal underworld. I can be your confidential informant. Your asset.” He said.

Liz surveyed Reddington as he sat, one leg crossed over the other, fedora on his knee, one finger lightly tracing the brim of the hat.

“Why would you do that?” She asked.

“I’d like to help you.” He said.

“Help me? Or the FBI?” She asked.

“You.” He said.

“ _Why?”_ She asked, still puzzled as ever.

“As I said, I’ve kept a watchful eye on you and you’ve come so far…You just need a little nudge in the right direction. I’d like to give that to you.” He said.

Liz suddenly felt excited again; she felt like she would enjoy being nudged by Reddington.

“Um…So…this would help you negotiate an immunity deal?” Liz said.

“I believe it will, yes.” Red said.

“Do you…keep an eye on other agents…?” She asked timidly.

“I usually delegate that duty and simply get reports. I keep tabs on some of them.” He said.

Liz averted her gaze for a moment, but he spoke again, this time with his voice lower and rumbling.

“ _You_ , however, I watch very closely indeed. I do it myself.” He said.

Liz was extremely curious about all this, but she decided to stop questioning Reddington. She figured it might be dangerous to question his obsession with her while they were alone in her apartment.

“…How would we work together, as agent and informant?” Liz asked, intrigued by the idea.

Reddington reached for his inner jacket pocket, so Liz flinched; he held his hand up to indicate he wasn’t doing anything threatening.

“I’m going to give you a burner phone. My number is the only one in it. You will use it solely for our conversations. We can also meet from time to time…” Red said, then he slowly got the phone and leaned forward to offer it to Lizzie. She hesitated.

“How do I know you’re really going to help me with the murder cases? How do I know I can trust you?” Liz asked.

“You can’t _know_ , but believe me when I say this is risky for me, too. For all I know, you could already have pressed some panic button and the entire FBI will be outside your building right now. It requires a tiny leap of faith.” Red said.

Red’s arm was getting tired as he held out the phone to her; he was about to withdraw it when she cautiously took it. He sat back, feeling relieved and pleased.

“This is a good start. Apart from the tussle in the parking lot.” Red said comically.

Lizzie’s mouth twitched into a small smirk.

“Now what?” She asked.

“Now, I leave you to relax after a long day. I will call you soon.” He said, standing up and putting his hat on.

Liz felt puzzled again, not to mention she wished their interaction would last a bit longer. She stood up.

“When will you call me? Why can’t you tell me about the murder cases now?” Liz asked.

“I have to check a few details first. Rest assured, you will get the intel. I am a man of my word.” Red said.

“Okay…” She said.

“Good evening, Lizzie.” He said, then he went to her door.

“Um…you too…?” She said as he left.

Liz stared at the door, then she looked down at the burner phone. Why did she just let her notorious-crime-lord stalker into her apartment and take a phone from him? She was baffled by the whole experience. Liz went to the door and locked it, putting the chain across. She didn’t know where to put the phone, so she just placed it on the coffee table. She found that she couldn’t unwind after the meeting with Reddington, so she watched TV to distract herself and eventually she was able to go to bed and sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz was reclining on Hannibal’s therapy couch in his office. She’d arranged to meet with him in the afternoon between meal times so that he wouldn’t offer her any weird food. She felt like she needed a therapy session, advice on the case, _and_ sexual gratification to de-stress. Liz turned to Hannibal for all three of those things. Currently, he was sitting in a chair, somewhat behind her head and out of view as she talked. His office smelled subtly of sandalwood, books, and leather furniture. Liz felt at ease.

“…So I don’t know why I’m letting myself be persuaded by this man. I can’t divulge anything about him, other than the situation with him would put me in a very awkward, compromising position.” Liz said.

“You say you’re ‘letting’ yourself be persuaded. Many people would say persuasion happens unconsciously. Why do you think you’re actively participating in the situation with this man?” Hannibal said.

“I guess I feel like I should know better than to get involved with such a person, but I’m doing it anyway, so I must want it to happen.” She said.

“Perhaps you’re right, and you _are_ giving in to him. What does that say about you as a person? I think that’s what you’re worried about, is it not? How getting involved with him might reflect something about you?” He said.

“Yes. If I get into this situation, I feel like…it means I’m naive, or worse, incompetent. Maybe even corrupt.” She admitted; damn, Hannibal was good at this.

“What’s so bad about being naive, incompetent or corrupt?” He asked, making her laugh.

Liz turned and looked back at him; he was serenely smirking.

“Those are bad things, Hannibal. It’s bad to be naive, incompetent and corrupt.” She explained playfully.

“There are worse things you could be, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz sighed and laid back down again.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Is that what you’re trying to get me to see?” Liz said.

“Yes.” Hannibal said plainly.

Hannibal stood up and stepped into Liz’s line of view; he looked down at her.

“I’m afraid we’ve run out of time in today’s session.” He said.

“Oh.” She said disappointedly.

“Now, let’s move on to the other reason you came here.” He said flirtatiously as he bent forward and undid her slim leg jeans.

“ _Ohh_.” She responded softly, then she lifted her butt and Hannibal pulled her jeans and underwear down.

Hannibal took Lizzie’s bottoms off; she’d already removed her shoes before laying on the therapy couch. He knelt at her side and brushed his face against her tummy. Liz was tickled by Hannibal’s hair as it fell forward against her skin. He coaxed her thighs open and put his face between her legs, first lightly licking, then latching on and sucking firmly. Liz moaned and writhed as Hannibal’s tongue quickly rubbed her clit, making it harder and even more sensitive from the stimulation. She whimpered quietly in the vast silent office.

“Mmm…Hannibal, I want you to fuck me.” Liz purred lustfully.

“What’s the magic word?” Hannibal reminded paternally.

Liz took a breath and squirmed impatiently as he aroused her further.

“Please…” She said breathily.

“Good girl. Very polite.” He said, then he stood up and took all his clothes off, making her wait even longer.

Liz took the rest of her clothes off, too, then she opened her legs as Hannibal got on top of her. Hannibal kissed Lizzie’s lips, jaw and neck; he nibbled her neck as gently as he could manage, and it made him fully hard. He reached down and guided his cock inside her, then he thrust deeper, causing her to mewl beautifully. They got into a passionate, satisfying rhythm together and Hannibal began to fuck Lizzie harder.

“Mm! Oh! _Yes!”_ Liz mewled with his rough thrusts.

Liz was surprised but aroused when Hannibal put his hand over her mouth.

“Quiet, little girl.” Hannibal instructed.

Liz nearly peaked just then from the intense, kinky eroticism.

Will Graham strolled down the hall to Dr. Lecter’s office, wearing his satchel over his shoulder and carrying papers with notes he’d scribbled in the middle of the night. He stepped into the doorway and saw Dr. Lecter’s naked ass as he drove quickly into the woman beneath him on the therapy couch. Will was so startled and overwhelmed, he dropped the flimsy lined paper he was holding, which caused a noise. Dr. Lecter turned swiftly and looked at him with black eyes, dark with rage as if he were positively murderous.

Hannibal was about to tackle whoever it was, rip their throat out and eat them for being so rude; however, a second later, he realized it was his favourite person, Will Graham. If it were anyone else, they’d already be bleeding to death in his doorway.

Will noticed that in a split-second, the murderous rage was gone and Dr. Lecter’s expression was smug. Had he imagined the monstrous look in his eyes?

“Want to join us, Will?” He asked teasingly but probably with some seriousness.

Liz was mortified, but she was fairly well-hidden from Will Graham’s view as she remained underneath Hannibal. She was nervous but Hannibal resumed thrusting while looking over his shoulder at Will. Liz found Hannibal’s arrogance arousing, so she started to relax slightly.

“The door—you—I’m—“ Will spluttered, then he gave up trying to speak and just quickly left the doorway.

Hannibal turned his attention back to Lizzie, who was very red.

“Don’t mind him. Just relax…let me make you come…that’s it, you’re so wet, pretty girl…” Hannibal coaxed.

Liz felt her pleasure building momentum again, and Hannibal’s cock was gliding in and out with her abundant wetness. She was trying her best to keep quiet, but a whimper escaped when Hannibal thrust faster. He also groaned.

Will was in the hallway, unable to leave for some reason. He listened raptly, and he heard the woman’s soft sound of bliss; he heard Dr. Lecter groan, and he had to reach down to briefly press his hand to his erection. He was insecurely wondering if it was simply from hearing sexual sounds, or if it was because Dr. Lecter was naked and groaning in the next room.

Liz tensed up and clutched Hannibal as she began orgasming. She moaned quietly and they breathed heavily in each other’s ears. Hannibal thrust a few more times into Lizzie’s extra tight, slick walls, then he spurted repeatedly inside her with immense pleasure and relief. When their bodies relaxed, they caught their breath and looked at each other.

“Do you feel better?” Hannibal asked smugly.

“Yes…I like your kind of therapy, Doctor.” Liz said.

“As do I.” He said, and Liz smirked amusedly.

They got up and dressed again, then Liz left the office; she saw Will Graham looking almost as embarrassed as she felt. He sheepishly looked down at the floor and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Liz left while Will stayed; she wondered if Will and Hannibal would discuss what just happened.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz stepped out of her elevator and was startled to see Raymond Reddington waiting by her apartment door.

“You said you’d call me soon.” Liz said.

Reddington gave a tense half-smile as he nodded.

“Something has come up. I need to speak to you.” Red said.

“…Okay.” She said, then she stepped up to her door and unlocked it.

Red caught the scent of cologne again on Lizzie as she opened the door and walked in first. He gritted his teeth a few times in annoyance.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Cannibalistic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz hears some shocking allegations that make her turn to Reddington for support.

Liz and Reddington entered her apartment and she closed and locked the door.

“It’s almost dinner time. Do you want to have some pasta salad with me?” Liz said as she took her shoes, jacket and purse off.

“That’s very kind of you, but I wouldn’t want to impose.” Red said.

“I made a gigantic bowl of Mediterranean pasta salad yesterday. I can’t eat it all myself.” She said wryly.

Red smiled as Lizzie reached into the fridge and showed him the enormous bowl with a lid on it.

“Very well. I’ll join you. Thanks.” He said.

“Good. Now, what did you need to talk to me about?” She said loudly, now washing her hands at the sink.

Red waited until the water was turned off so he didn’t have to yell.

“…It can wait until after dinner.” Red said.

“Oh. Okay.” Liz said in surprise; he’d been waiting at her apartment door to talk to her and now he was stalling.

After Liz quickly set the table, she and Reddington sat down and began eating the pasta salad. Liz was flattered when Reddington moaned after taking a bite. They ate, drank water and were mostly quiet, but they made the occasional smalltalk.

“The latest case made the news this morning. Thank goodness they left some details out so we can determine a person’s true guilty knowledge versus what they heard on the news. We get a lot of false confessions.” Liz said.

“Hm. I heard they called in some profiling expert…Will Graham, I believe is his name.” Red said.

Liz almost choked on her sip of water; she was embarrassed because Will Graham had witnessed her having sex with Hannibal earlier, not to mention she thought she was the profiler on the case.

“What? Where did you hear that?” Liz asked.

“I have my sources. Is he a colleague of yours?” Red said, feigning ignorance.

He knew who Will Graham was, because he was a close acquaintance of Lizzie’s new love interest, Dr. Lecter. In fact, Red had pulled some strings with an FBI agent to make sure Will Graham was put on the case.

“Sort of. We met recently at a profiling workshop. Why didn’t anyone tell me? I’m working the case. And what about your deal? You were gonna give me intel!” Liz said, feeling stressed out.

“They’re probably just using all the resources they can to solve these troubling murders.” Red said.

“Yeah. I guess.” She said sullenly.

Liz cleared the table and put the salad back in the fridge, then she sat in the armchair while Reddington sat across from her on the sofa.

“Lizzie, I came here today because I gathered some more disturbing intelligence. I need to keep you safe.” Red said.

“I don’t need your protection.” Liz said.

“Oh, but I think you do.” He said.

“What makes you think that?” She asked.

“You’re wandering into bear country…” He said cryptically.

“What?” She asked.

“But there won’t be any warnings like the sound of leaves crunching under the heavy beast…No carcasses of prey…No growling, no sightings. No. You’ll be walking along, and then…” He said, then he loudly clapped his hands together, making her jump.

“You’ll be caught in a bear trap. After which, you’ll be eaten.” Red said.

“I don’t understand, but you’re scaring me.” Liz said.

“You should be scared, Lizzie. You’re getting cozy with a sadist who makes people disappear without a trace.” He said.

“You?” She ventured.

Red chuckled.

“That’s very amusing. No. A certain psychiatrist whose cologne is still on your skin.” He said, with the tone of his voice growing colder.

Liz blushed.

“You’re crazy. I think maybe you should leave.” Liz said.

“ _I’m_ crazy?!” Red said indignantly.

“You said before that you’d leave if I told you to.” She said irritatedly.

“You tentatively _suggested_ I leave.” He said.

Liz was annoyed, but on the other hand, her curiosity was piqued. Why was he saying these things about Hannibal?

“…Why are you saying this about him, and why do you think you need to protect me?” Liz asked.

“I’m saying it because it’s true. Also, I’m the best person to protect you. He only has himself. I have a legion.” Red said darkly.

“He’s not a sadist…he doesn’t hurt me…” Liz said, blushing again.

Liz noticed that Reddington’s jaw tensed a few times; he seemed very peeved.

“Perhaps not _yet_.” He said.

“Why would he hurt me? He likes me. We’re colleagues, and…” She said, then she trailed off to omit the ‘lovers’ part.

Reddington’s expression soured even more, and he agitatedly uncrossed his legs and crossed them the other way.

“Lizzie, this may be hard for you to believe, but the man you _think_ is a harmless acquaintance is really a monster. He’s like the female black widow spider…once he’s done with you, he’ll eat you for energy.” Red said.

Red was surprised when Lizzie smirked and started laughing.

“I fail to see what’s funny about that.” Red said.

“This is the weirdest conversation…I think you’re just saying this to manipulate me. And if you truly believe Dr. Lecter is some sort of monster, well, then you’re mistaken. All the scary metaphors and analogies in the world won’t convince me he’s dangerous. _You’re_ the one who’s dangerous. You’re on the FBI’s Most Wanted List. If you want to be an informant for the FBI, we can work that out, but I think you should stay out of my personal life.” Liz said.

Red’s blood pressure rose and his heart pounded as Lizzie spoke, condescending and in complete denial. She wouldn’t heed his warnings.

“I’ve been in your personal life for years, Elizabeth, without you knowing it, and I will continue to be in it. I know you were engaged to Tom Keen for a while, but you broke it off a year ago because he cheated on you with an ex-girlfriend. I know everything about you, including your blood type and which brand of birth control you use. Why? Because I’ve devoted myself to your protection and wellbeing.” Red said, raising his voice a little.

Lizzie stayed silent; her cheeks were red and there were tears in her eyes when she looked away from him. Red’s heart sank.

“…What’s wrong?” He asked, even though he knew it made him sound clueless.

“I feel violated.” She said in a small voice.

“I never intended…” He said, trailing off.

Lizzie kept her head down, avoiding looking at him. Red stared helplessly at her, wondering what he could say or do to make it better. The silence stretched on, but eventually broke.

“I’m scared.” Liz said quietly.

“Of me?” Red asked.

“Yes, but also…I’m scared because I don’t know what to believe. What if you’re right about him?” She said, then she sniffled.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. Can you sit beside me, please?” He said.

“Why?” She asked.

“So I can hold you for a moment.” He said.

Liz was still suspicious of Reddington, but for some reason she chose to get up from the chair and sit beside him on the sofa. She hesitantly leaned closer as he held his arm out; he put his arm around her and then put his other hand on her forearm. Liz was surprised to feel Reddington’s face against her head in a comforting gesture.

“I’m a profiler, but I can’t even figure out if someone’s lying to me or…if someone’s a threat.” Liz said.

“That’s because you’re human. And people like your psychiatrist friend are master manipulators…Unbelievably good at what they do.” Red said quietly.

“Maybe. But I’m still a lousy judge of character. I’m cuddled up to a fugitive right now…” She said wryly.

“My criminality doesn’t necessarily reflect my character.” He said.

Liz quickly looked at Reddington.

“Dr. Lecter said something similar…about dangerous people not necessarily being criminals.” Liz said.

Red loathed hearing Lizzie talk about the psychopath again.

“He was referring to himself.” Red said.

“How can you be so sure?” Liz asked.

“As I’ve said, I live in the criminal underworld. There are suspicions about him…I’ve heard that dozens upon dozens of people have mysteriously disappeared without a trace over the years, all of whom were in the same locations at the same time as Hannibal Lecter.” He said.

“Coincidence. And rumours.” She argued.

“You can’t imagine him doing anything bad because he’s charming, right? I’ve gotten away with things for decades because I’m charming.” He said.

Red was able to get the slightest smirk out of Lizzie.

“He’s got you under his spell. What does he do to you? Or… _for_ you?” Red said.

Liz shied away from Reddington, choosing to turn and stare off into space instead of looking at him. She sighed.

“It’s…he just…I can’t talk about this with you.” Liz said.

“You’re too embarrassed to say he turns you on? Satisfies you? It doesn’t take a cannibalistic psychopath to do that.” Red said bitterly.

Liz stood up abruptly, shocked by what he just said.

“Cannibalistic?!” She nearly shouted, then she realized she should probably prevent such a conversation from being overheard by neighbours. She silently backed away from Reddington.

“How else do you think he never leaves a trace?” He said.

Liz’s heart skipped a beat and she felt nauseous as she recalled Hannibal’s comment from before, about the murder victim’s organs possibly being taken because they’re ‘edible’. She couldn’t catch her breath, and she clutched the armchair. Red sprang up from the sofa as Lizzie began hyperventilating.

“You can breathe, it’s okay. You’re going to be fine. Slow down each breath, in…out…good.” Red said, guiding Lizzie to calm down; he supported her waist to keep her from collapsing.

Liz spent a few terrifying minutes trying to breathe normally as she experienced a panic attack. Eventually, she was able to breathe deeper, which reduced her anxiety to the point where she could sit down and recuperate.

“I feel sick.” Liz said weakly.

“That’s understandable.” Red said.

“There’s no evidence. And it’s still hard to believe, but…what if you’re right?” She said.

Reddington nodded sympathetically.

“I’m sorry for causing you such distress. I needed to tell you in order to protect you.” He said.

“Why do you feel the need to protect me, though?” She asked frustratedly.

“I can’t tell you that.” He said.

Liz was exhausted from the long day, and the anxiety; she accepted that feeble answer, and the two sat in silence for some time. He was on the sofa and she was in the armchair again.

“He _was_ charming. Older, more experienced…highly intelligent…mysterious. He was suave and very good at reading people. He knew what I wanted, without me having to tell him. He could be a little intimidating and authoritative. I felt…girlish around him. I’d let him take charge. Not too much, just a bit…” Liz said dazedly.

Red was livid and jealous, yet he was feeling aroused by hearing Lizzie talk about what turned her on. She continued.

“That’s what he did for me.” Liz said, answering his earlier question.

“I see.” Red said quietly; he noticed that he fit that description to a tee himself. He wondered if Lizzie could find him attractive.

Lizzie was drowsy now, slumped in the chair, almost dozing off.

“You need to rest. I’ll leave you to get some sleep.” Red said.

“We didn’t discuss the cases, or your immunity deal.” Liz said.

“Another time.” He said.

Liz rubbed her face and groaned.

“I’m not going to be able to sleep. Ever. I still feel like I’m gonna throw up. We—he was…I had him _inside_ me…” Liz said, still covering her eyes with her hands.

Red felt a little nauseous now, too, not to mention homicidal. He wanted to go blow up Hannibal Lecter’s house with him in it. 

“…It seems the spell has been broken.” Red said.

“Yes. I don’t even know if you’re right about him, but just _thinking_ about the possibility makes me sick.” Liz said.

Red felt a little better.

“Lizzie, I can stay here while you go to bed and get some sleep. I’ll be watching over you.” Red said.

Liz wasn’t sure she felt all that comforted by having her fugitive stalker spend the night. However, she didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts and dark, disgusting visions of Hannibal murdering people and eating them.

“Would you? I’m too tired to care that you’re the Concierge of Crime. At least you won’t eat me while I’m sleeping.” She said, using that gallows humour of hers to lighten the mood.

Red smiled briefly.

“I’ll stay here on the couch. Go to bed, Lizzie.” Red said.

Lizzie exhaustedly dragged her feet as she went into the bedroom. Red heard the door close and lock; it was understandable that she was still cautious around him. He took his shoes off and looked around; he discovered a newspaper and pencil, so he worked on the crossword.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz could see blood, trees, bodies, a silhouette of a man in a hat and long coat, then Hannibal bit a chunk out of her neck and began eating it.

Red heard a hapless cry from the bedroom, and then a murmured “stop!”; he swiftly picked the lock and entered the room. He turned the light on and ran to wake her up from the nightmare. She was tossing and turning, so he grasped her upper arms.

“Lizzie!” Red said.

Liz gasped as she awoke to Reddington holding her arms; still terrified, she struggled to free herself from his grip. He let her go and she backed away from him.

“You were having a terrible nightmare. You cried out in your sleep, so I came in to wake you up.” Red explained.

At that moment, Liz felt overwhelmed and alone. She was caught between two men, one definitely a criminal and one possibly a criminal of an even worse sort. She didn’t know who or what to believe, and there wasn’t anyone to turn to for advice. Liz studied Reddington as he stood beside her bed. She wondered if he genuinely cared about her, or if he was simply obsessed with her. Either way, she realized maybe she could get him to do something for her.

“This is gonna sound crazy…Well, actually, it’s not as crazy as our earlier conversation. Um…could you stay in here with me so I can sleep better?” Liz asked.

“Of course.” Red said, looking around for a chair.

“In the bed…with me? Please?” She timidly clarified.

“Oh. I could, if that would help…” He said.

“It might help. You keep saying you want to protect me, so…I might feel safer with you next to me.” She said.

“Would you like me to close the door and turn the light off? What would make you most comfortable?” He asked.

“Yeah, if you could close the door and lock it. And turn the light off, but be in here with me this time. I think that’ll help.” She said.

“Alright.” He said.

Red closed the bedroom and door and locked it, then he looked at Lizzie and turned the light off. Liz heard and felt Reddington’s shoe hit the bedpost at the foot of the bed as he stubbed his toe in the dark, unfamiliar room.

“You okay?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” Red said, feeling his way along the footboard to the other side of the bed.

“You can take your shoes off.” She said.

“Alright.” He said.

Liz listened intently as Reddington slipped his shoes off and what sounded like his suit jacket, too. She then heard a heavy metallic object on the wood of the nightstand.

“…Is that your gun?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” Red said.

“Okay.” She said nervously.

Liz felt Reddington sit on the bed and lay down. Their bodies were closer than she expected; they were suddenly in a much more intimate situation.

“Um…thanks for doing this…Raymond.” Liz said.

“You’re welcome, Lizzie.” Red said quietly.

“Why do you call me that?” She asked.

“It’s your nickname…” He said.

Liz couldn’t tell him that she was used to being called that in sexual situations with Hannibal.

“Why, do you not like it?” He asked.

“No no, I like it.” She said; she also couldn’t tell him that it turned her on because she felt girlish. Something that Hannibal had expertly extracted from her subconscious.

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said.

“Night.” She said.

(To Be Continued…)


	6. The Concierge Takes Charge

Liz felt nervous and she was unable to fall asleep for a while; she kept listening to Reddington’s every movement, every breath. Eventually, her exhaustion took over and she dozed off.

It was still dark in the room when Liz awoke again. It felt like maybe a couple of hours had passed. Liz was comforted by Reddington’s presence next to her in the bed. She hadn’t slept with someone for a very long time; hadn’t literally _slept_ with someone. Of course she’d hooked up with Hannibal a few times, but they’d never slept in the same bed. Even the first night she was there, they’d spent most of the night having sex and talking, and then she went home. Liz wasn’t sure if Reddington was asleep or not, but his breathing was quiet and steady. She slowly and carefully moved closer to him.

Red was in a light sleep when he awoke to Lizzie almost snuggling with him. She had moved close enough that she was curled towards him; he could feel her face and hands resting against his arm, and her knees against his leg. Red wasn’t sure if Lizzie was aware of what she was doing, and whether or not she wanted more cuddling. He remained still and listened to her breathing as she fell back to sleep.

In the dim morning light, Liz woke up rather peacefully as she felt a warm, solid body behind her and a strong arm around her waist. Then her eyes flew open and her cheeks warmed with the realization that she was being spooned by the Concierge of Crime. Liz could tell from his breathing that he was still asleep, but he pressed closer, then she felt him becoming hard against her butt. She was immediately in a heightened, almost desperate, state of arousal from the feel of Reddington’s erection. Liz was frustrated and disappointed when he turned onto his back. She was left craving him.

Red awoke and quickly sat up, realizing that he’d slept during his protection duty. He also realized he was aroused, so he adjusted his trousers and then got out of bed. Red picked up his suit jacket to put it on, and Lizzie turned over and looked at him, so he held the jacket in front of him to block her view of his erection. It was going down, luckily for him.

“Good morning.” Red said.

“Good morning.” Liz said softly.

“Did you…sleep well?” He asked, noting her soft tone and the way her blue eyes were trained on him.

“Yeah. Thank you for staying with me.” She said.

He nodded and put his suit jacket on now.

Liz sat up.

“I’ll make us some toast and coffee…Can you stay for breakfast?” Liz said.

“I can stay, if that’s what you want.” Red said.

Liz nodded and then got out of bed. She prepared their toast and coffee, then they sat at the table to have breakfast together. Liz kept glancing at Reddington with renewed attention to his attractiveness. He had seductive eyes, a very handsome face, a kissable mouth. He looked like he could be kind and sweet; maybe it was mostly her imagination, but after all, he did stay last night to make her feel safe. Perhaps he was kind sometimes. Liz recalled how nice Reddington’s grooming products smelled when she snuggled closer to him in the middle of the night. He smelled sweeter and more exotic than Hannibal, but still mysterious and masculine. Liz vividly remembered how good it felt to be spooned by Reddington, with his heavy arm over her waist and his hard bulge tantalizingly pressing against her butt.

Red could tell Lizzie was staring at him again, so he looked at her; she jittered and almost spilled her coffee as she sipped it. He had apparently unsettled her by glancing into her eyes.

“It was a big day yesterday. Lots of information to take in…How are you feeling?” Red said.

“I feel…angry, actually. At Han—Dr. Lecter. I suspect you’re right about him, and that disgusts me. I’m going to go and confront him.” Liz said.

“You’re not going to confront him.” He stated plainly as a fact.

Liz gave him an indignant look, so he elaborated.

“If you confront him, he _will_ kill you. I’m going to stop you if you insist on going to see him. I will physically restrain you if necessary.” Red said.

Liz liked the idea of Reddington restraining her like he did in her parking lot the other day.

“I’m _not_ a sadist. I don’t enjoy restraining you, but I’ll do it if I need to.” He added.

Red eyed Lizzie and she suddenly bolted from her chair, heading towards the apartment door. It was a halfhearted effort, apparently, because she paused at the door and let him catch up to her before trying to exit. She was playing, getting him to chase her. Red grabbed Lizzie from behind, turned her around and pressed her back against the wall beside the doorframe. Liz put her hands up and Reddington held her wrists against the wall, much to her delight.

“You’re very stubborn.” Red said.

“…You don’t enjoy this at all?” Liz asked seductively.

Red did enjoy it a little. Lizzie still subtly smelled of Lecter’s cologne from yesterday, and he wanted override the scent with his own aftershave. He wanted to rub against Lizzie, claim her for himself. Red pressed the front of his body against her for a moment, but then he controlled his impulses. He slowly exhaled through his nose and stepped back.

“Why don’t you go have a nice relaxing shower? Take a moment to think.” Red said, letting go of her wrists.

Liz was disappointed the situation wasn’t going in the expected direction, but she did actually want to have a shower.

“Maybe I will…,” She said, putting her head down, “I feel kind of dirty…”

Liz did, after all, have sex with a cannibalistic serial killer yesterday. A shower might help wash away the negative feelings about it.

“I’ll still be here, Lizzie, you’ll be safe.” He said.

Liz nodded and then she sullenly went into the bathroom and took her clothes off. She didn’t like being alone with her thoughts about Hannibal during the shower, but the shower itself was refreshing. She felt slightly better.

Red was working on the crossword in the newspaper when Lizzie came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. He froze with the pen touching the newspaper and just stared at her as she sat beside him on the sofa.

“You can take a shower here, I don’t mind.” Liz offered.

Reddington smirked skeptically at her.

“So you can sneak out to confront Dr. Lecter while I’m still oblivious and coming out of the bathroom in a towel?” Red said amusedly.

Liz didn’t even think of doing that; she wanted to see Reddington come out of the bathroom in a towel.

“No! Truly. I won’t do that. When you come out of the bathroom in a towel, I’ll be here waiting for you like a good girl. I promise.” Liz said.

Red was intrigued by the way Lizzie said she’d be waiting for him…not to mention her use of ‘good girl’. He could tell from her earnest expression that she was going to behave herself.

“Alright. By the way, does Lecter know where you live?” Red said.

“No, we only ever met at his office, but I guess he could find out. _You_ found me. He’s got connections to the FBI, especially Will Graham. It wouldn’t be difficult for him to locate me.” Liz said.

Red sighed.

“That’s what worries me.” He said.

“He thinks I’m still…interested in him. He won’t come here to hurt me.” She said dismissively.

“Well, perhaps not, but I’ll shower as quick as I can, so that you’re not alone.” He said protectively.

“Okay.” She said shyly.

Red went into the bathroom and hurriedly undressed, then he turned the shower on and stepped in. He enjoyed opening the bath products and smelling them, to see what Lizzie’s preferences were, and what she normally smelled like when she wasn’t tainted with some psychopath’s cologne. When he finished the shower and dried off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and scooped his clothes up to take them into another room. Assuming Lizzie was still on the couch, he went into the bedroom. Lizzie was sitting on the bed, still wearing her towel.

“Oh. I’ll change in the bathroom.” Red said, turning around.

“Wait.” Liz said, stopping him in his tracks; he turned to face her again.

“Um…Your scars…are they painful?” She said timidly.

“Not anymore.” He said quietly.

“Oh, that’s good. Um…Raymond…” She said.

“Yes?” He prompted.

“I just keep thinking about Dr. Lecter.” She said.

_Still?_ Red thought irritatedly.

“About how he fooled me. I’d like to think about something else. Would you…help me take my mind off him?” She said, then she stood up, undid her towel, and took it off.

Red swallowed hard and surveyed Lizzie’s naked body. Her cheeks turned petal pink under his gaze.

“I would do anything for you, Lizzie, you know that.” Red said.

“Will you take your towel off?” Liz asked seductively.

Liz watched Reddington loosen his towel and open it, revealing his semi-erect manhood. He was clearly excited by seeing her naked. And likewise, she felt weak in the knees from seeing him naked.

“Um…wow.” Liz said in a small voice, then her blush deepened.

Reddington smirked slightly and stepped closer to her. His hands grasped her waist and coaxed her closer. Liz was thrilled.

“I like when the man takes charge, when we’re…intimate.” Liz explained shyly.

“I know, sweetheart.” Red rumbled.

Liz’s body responded to Reddington’s voice, to the term of endearment, with warmth and a gush of wetness, readying her for what would come next. She timidly put her hands on his chest. He allowed her to touch him, unlike the way Hannibal kept touching to a minimum. Liz ran her fingers through Reddington’s chest hair and leaned in so that her lips brushed over his. She was delightfully taken by surprise when he captured her mouth, kissing her firmly, passionately.

“Mm…” Liz moaned quietly.

She felt Reddington close the gap between their bodies, and his warm velvety erection touched her abdomen.

“Ohh, Raymond…” Liz purred breathily, then they kissed more urgently.

Red moaned and groped Lizzie’s butt cheeks, then he teased her with his tongue, lightly licking her lips, and moving in and out of her mouth. Liz recalled a similar technique from Hannibal, which drove her crazy. Except with Reddington, he immediately indulged her, giving her more of his tongue to make up for the teasing. She realized that Hannibal had been such a control freak, he did things on his terms, whereas Reddington provided a more even balance of give and take.

Liz reached between their bodies and grasped Reddington’s erection; it was very warm, large and weighty in her hand. The feel of him made her legs quiver. She stroked his cock, gently dragging her palm along the underside while encircling it with her fingers. Red moaned and thrust into Lizzie’s hand, which elicited an excited whimper from her throat.

“Let me feel you, baby.” Red said, then he gently put his hand between her upper thighs.

Liz stood with her feet wider apart, giving him better access, and she lustfully pressed his fingers against her sensitive intimate flesh. They both breathed heavier as he moved his fingers in circular motions, stimulating her firm clit. They rubbed noses and kissed again while Reddington’s fingertip lightly rubbed her inner lips; his finger became wet and slippery, so he nudged her opening.

“You’re soaking wet for me, hm?” Red said in a low voice in her ear.

“ _Yes_.” Liz breathed.

Liz ran her thumb across Reddington’s tip and she felt it glide through his pre-cum. Her arousal reached fever pitch.

“Oh god…Please…let’s get on the bed.” Liz implored.

Red released Lizzie from his grasp and she swiftly crawled onto the bed. She laid back and spread her legs wide for him.

“Lizzie, you’re so beautiful…” Red said dazedly; he wanted to taste her.

Red got on the bed and put his face between her legs. He lustfully put his mouth over her delicate folds and began suckling; she trembled and ran her hand over his short buzzed hair. Red heard the sweetest moan from Lizzie as he used the tip of his tongue to rub her hard clit. She shook more severely. Liz was breathless and close to climaxing already. Reddington was rubbing her clit with the dexterous tip of his tongue, then with the flat textured part. His fingertip was added to tantalizingly nudge her opening without entering her. Liz gasped and clutched the bedding for dear life. A few moments later, she whined and squirmed as she reached her orgasm.

Red was beyond thrilled; he was ecstatic. He got overtop of Lizzie and nudged her tight slick entrance with his tip. She squeezed over his tip repeatedly as he continued the gentle nudging.

“…Lizzie…” Red groaned intensely.

She whimpered in response, then she climaxed again, arching up towards him.

“Mmm…I want you inside me…” Liz moaned.

“Get on your front, baby.” He said, then he gripped her by the hip and rolled her over.

Liz laid on her front beneath Reddington; she opened her legs as much as possible and stuck her butt up. She felt protected and yet dominated in this position, which she found extremely arousing. The slippery head of Reddington’s cock lined up with her opening again and this time he pressed inside, making her moan blissfully.

“Is this taking your mind off things?” Red asked smugly.

“Yes!” Liz mewled as he thrust deeper.

It was true. She had no more thoughts of Dr. Lecter, only Raymond Reddington. His warm body, the pleasant, soothing weight of him, the way he filled her perfectly and glided firmly over her g-spot with each thrust.

“ _Raymond_ …I’m a naughty girl…aren’t I?” Liz purred.

“Oh yes, you’re a very naughty girl…Begging the Concierge of Crime to fuck you…” Red said breathily as he was giving her slow, thorough thrusts.

This talk made Liz even wetter and more desperately horny. She whimpered quietly and clasped the bedding with her hands. Red felt Lizzie’s body trembling beneath him; she was breathing heavily, whimpering and moaning weakly. A few strands of her hair were stuck to her flushed face with sweat. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then he put his lips to her ear.

“I need to fuck you harder.” Red whispered.

Liz shivered.

“ _Yeah_. Do it.” She said softly.

Liz felt Reddington thrust faster and harder; he grunted with pleasure and exertion, and she excitedly anticipated making him come. She was almost there, too. Her pleasure and need kept building, feeding off Reddington’s. Their arousal mirrored each other’s, bringing them closer to the peak simultaneously. Liz moved her hands forward and braced herself against the headboard; she held her butt up as best she could, easing Reddington’s movements and giving her the most exquisite g-spot stimulation she’d ever felt. Liz was in such ecstasy, she shook and could hardly catch a breath. Within moments, her mind was blown by the force of her orgasm. She cried out loudly.

Red heard Lizzie’s cry of sheer bliss, and he felt her wet silky walls tug on his cock as he continued thrusting. She was pumping him even tighter. The intense pleasure pushed him over the edge into an explosive orgasm. He groaned loudly, then he bucked his hips and stayed deep inside her as he came. His semen spurted warmly into Lizzie, over and over, until finally there was nothing left. Liz was so gratified by feeling Reddington’s cock subtly throbbing, followed by his slippery semen, she experienced another wave of climactic pleasure. Red thought it was adorable that Lizzie shuddered pleasurably after he’d come inside her. He kissed her shoulder and they caught their breath.

“That was amazing. I’ve never felt such…strong stimulation like that…” Liz said.

“Mmm. I found your sweet spot, Lizzie?” Red said almost against her shoulder.

“ _Found_ it? You rocked its world!” Liz said humorously.

Red chuckled and he felt pleased with himself. Apparently he had outdone Lecter in that regard.

“I’m very glad.” He said humbly.

Liz felt a few more soft kisses near her shoulder, then Reddington warmly slipped out. She felt aroused by the erotic sensation, so she writhed and moaned appreciatively. Red got up and grabbed one of their bath towels; he tidied himself and then brought the other towel to Lizzie. She turned onto her back and sprawled relaxedly in front of him; Red looked down and watched his semen come out of her. He was incredibly gratified; it was _his_ , not Lecter’s.

“Your sheets…” Red said, adoringly wiping her with the towel.

“It’s okay.” Liz said.

Liz was happily dazed and grinning.

“Raymond?” She said.

“Hm?” He said, now using the towel on the wet spot on the sheet.

“I feel safe with you.” She said.

Red looked up into her eyes.

“I hoped you would, eventually. I would never hurt you.” He said.

Liz sat up and took Reddington’s hand, pulling him away from his task. He laid down beside her and held her while she snuggled against him for cuddles.

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Consultation

Liz and Reddington spent quite a while cuddling in her bed. She felt relaxed and comforted, but her stress levels increased suddenly when Ressler called. He told her she needed to come in and work on the murder cases with their new special agent consultant, Will Graham. Liz had to come back to reality, despite wanting to stay in bed all day with Reddington. The two got dressed in her bedroom.

“I’m nervous about this meeting. It’ll be so awkward. Firstly, because Will is pretty much taking over my case, and secondly, he’s seen me—uh, _with_ Dr. Lecter…And now that I suspect Lecter of being a serial killer? What if he can tell something’s different? What if he tells Lecter?” Liz said, buttoning her blouse and slipping her shoes on.

“Try not to worry, Lizzie. Any awkwardness Will Graham notices will be attributed to the embarrassing encounters during your… _relationship_ with Lecter. He won’t immediately jump to the conclusion that you suspect Lecter.” Red said.

“That’s what he _does_ , though. Will Graham jumps to conclusions. He has a special talent for it!” She said.

“Perhaps this will comfort you, then. My intel about the murder cases involves Lecter murdering people and making it look like the motive was blackmarket organ transplants. If Will Graham is as talented as everyone says, he’ll figure it out. Everything will lead him back to Lecter. You don’t have to confront Lecter, and you don’t have to worry about him for much longer. Graham will soon have Lecter behind bars.” He said.

Liz was frozen as she listened intently.

“…The murders I’ve been working on…The one I consulted Dr. Lecter about…He did those?” Liz said.

“I’m afraid so, Lizzie. What better way to conceal the true motive behind taking organs?” Red said.

One last bit of disbelief struck her.

“But what about the lenses of the eyes? Ressler said they removed them. A cannibal wouldn’t have any use for them.” Liz said.

“I don’t presume to know what a cannibal might find a use for…But I think the removal of the lenses was just to add credence to the transplant motive.” Red said.

Liz sighed and shook her hands out to get rid of her nervousness.

“Raymond, what if he’s there, with Will? What if I see him?” Liz asked worriedly.

Red stepped closer and put his hands on Lizzie’s shoulders; she was trembling.

“I’ll be there in the background, watching over you like always. If Lecter is there, he’ll assume the awkwardness is related to your embarrassment about Will seeing you naked or whatever it was. What _was_ it, exactly?” Red said, with his curiosity and jealousy getting the better of him.

Liz chuckled wryly.

“One time, Will came to the door just after we…And he was shocked that Dr. Lecter answered the door naked, just covering himself with his underwear. I was covered by the sheets. The other time was worse. Dr. Lecter and I were um…on the therapy couch thing when Will walked in on us. Will was really flustered. He dropped his papers. I was kind of hidden…Will just saw Dr. Lecter, really. Um…Dr. Lecter asked Will if he wanted to join us, but I dunno how serious he was. Will just retreated into the hallway.” Liz said.

Red was relieved that Lizzie hadn’t been on display for Will Graham to see, but he was also puzzled.

“Does he have a thing for Lecter or something?” Red asked.

“I don’t know. They’re friends.” Liz said; she’d never really thought about it before.

“You said Lecter might even be at the FBI building with Will later. They’re always together.” He said.

Liz shrugged.

“Yeah, they’re very close. They seem like best friends.” She said.

Red swore under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Liz asked.

“Will Graham might not be able to see things clearly if he’s best friends with Lecter, _especially_ if he’s enamoured with him. This could complicate matters. Regardless, I will be watching over you, Lizzie. Alright?” Red said.

Liz nodded.

“Alright.” She said nervously.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz walked into the ‘war room’ at the FBI building and she hesitated for a moment because Dr. Lecter was standing beside Will Graham, both reviewing the crime scene photos posted on the bulletin board. Liz’s stomach did a nervous flip, and she couldn’t believe the audacity of Dr. Lecter to be here, consulting on his own murders. He turned back and noticed her, and he smiled.

“Hello, Lizzie.” Hannibal said.

Will turned to look at her, too.

“Hi. Sorry if I’m late…” Liz said.

“Not at all. Will and I arrived early. I think we were eager to review the case.” Hannibal said.

“Okay.” She said.

Will was avoiding eye contact as usual; perhaps more than usual.

“Agent Milhoan, uh…Liz. I’m not trying to take over your case. Some higher-ups called me and said they wanted to consult me about it. My reputation precedes me. Your colleague, Agent Ressler, basically told me to go do that thing where I go a little crazy and solve murders.” Will said uncomfortably.

Liz smirked slightly as she pictured Ressler impatiently dealing with these two eccentrics. She approached the board and stood between Hannibal and Will.

“I appreciate that, Will, but I’m okay with you taking the lead on it. I know how good you are, and this needs to be solved.” Liz said.

Liz glanced at Hannibal and he smiled at her again.

“Lizzie is being modest, Will. She gave the FBI its first major lead after she noticed the lenses of the eyes were removed.” Hannibal said.

Liz recalled that she never actually told Hannibal that. He was there when she was on the phone with Ressler; Ressler told her about the lenses and she said the motive must be blackmarket organ transplants. Hannibal knew about the lenses because he’d removed them himself. And he was still steering the investigation in the direction of transplants rather than cannibalism.

“I don’t know if those can be transplanted or not…but either way, the murders don’t feel authentic to me. They don’t make intuitive sense to me.” Will said, then he spaced out while staring at the photos.

Liz didn’t want to influence the investigation too much. Reddington said she should let Will solve it and put Hannibal away. She remained silent and pretended to be pondering the situation. Hannibal noticed her reservation and he stepped closer.

“Anything to add, Lizzie?” Hannibal asked.

“No, not really.” Liz said, chuckling nervously.

“Don’t be shy around Will.” He said.

“Oh…no, I just don’t want to interrupt his process. Besides, I haven’t come up with any new ideas…” She said.

Hannibal stepped slightly behind Liz and put his hands on her shoulders. His thumbs gently dug into her muscles, then moved up the back of her neck, making her shiver.

“You’re very tense.” Hannibal said quietly.

“Yeah…” Liz said.

“You need to relieve stress,” he said as he massaged her shoulders, “It will help get your creative juices flowing…”

Liz was experiencing inner turmoil. Just the other day, Hannibal’s touch thrilled her, relieved stress and certainly got her juices flowing. Her body was confused now; it was responding to him with some arousal and a hell of a lot of anxiety, not to mention moral revulsion.

“…Can Will concentrate, with us talking?” Liz asked.

“Of course he can. He’s not mentally present at the moment. We’re effectively alone, Lizzie.” Hannibal said, now slowly sliding his hands down her back.

Liz was both relieved and disappointed when Hannibal’s hands stopped at her lower back and withdrew.

“Perhaps I could help you with your relaxation this evening…” Hannibal said.

“Um…Sorry, I can’t. I’m meeting a friend for dinner.” Liz said.

“Oh? I must admit I’m jealous. You’ve never joined me for dinner.” He said.

“Sorry.” She chuckled wryly.

“It’s alright. Maybe one day, I will make you a meal.” He said.

Liz blinked; was that a threat?

Will turned to them and took his glasses off to rub his face.

“The killer is making more of an effort now, to send the message that the organs were taken to be transplanted. Killers often like to hide the motive. Why would this one be highlighting the blackmarket transplant motive? It doesn’t make sense.” Will said.

“They’re proud of their work?” Hannibal suggested.

Liz gave him a sidelong glance, then looked at Will again.

“It’s not pride. It’s _fear_. People are getting too close to the truth…the true motive…so the killer is being less subtle. He’s putting up a neon sign that says ‘blackmarket transplants’.” Will said.

Liz was surprised by how fast the investigation was changing. She nonchalantly walked over to the water cooler and got a cup of water. She wanted to distance herself from Hannibal in case Will called him out already and he went ballistic.

“What is the true motive, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“Cannibalism.” Will said.

Liz nearly choked on her water.

“I love how your mind works, Will. You see through everything. I consider you my most fascinating patient…and my most brilliant friend. You’re my remarkable boy.” Hannibal said.

Liz studied the two men. Will became embarrassed; he looked away and put his glasses back on, ignoring Hannibal’s compliments but undoubtedly flattered by them. Will did have a remarkable ability to see through things, but his blindspot appeared to be Hannibal Lecter. Reddington was right; this would complicate matters.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Will gradually became fatigued and he needed a break, so the consultation meeting was adjourned. The three left the building together.

“I gotta get home to my dogs. See you soon.” Will said to Liz and Hannibal, then he left for his car.

Liz awkwardly looked at Hannibal.

“Well, I should get go—“ Liz was saying.

“Will is very special.” Hannibal said.

“…Yeah, he’s…” She said.

“So are you. I enjoy the company of such beautiful, intelligent people.” He said.

Hannibal was laying it on thick, Liz realized. He was trying to charm his way out of suspicion. Liz was surprised when he put his hands on her waist.

“Are you sure I can’t tempt you, Lizzie? Is it absolutely necessary to meet your friend for dinner?” Hannibal asked seductively, now grasping her hips and drawing closer.

“I…” Liz said nervously.

A car horn beeped, startling Liz; Hannibal calmly let go of her and turned his attention to the car. The back door of the car opened and Reddington stepped out. Liz was startled, embarrassed, guilty and grateful all at once.

“Lizzie, I figured I would pick you up here so we can make the early bird special.” Red said, forcing himself to sound jovial.

“Oh! Okay!” Liz chuckled.

Liz was mortified when Hannibal stepped forward and offered his hand to Reddington. Reddington took it and gave him a brief handshake to be polite.

“You must be Lizzie’s dinner date.” Hannibal said.

“I must. And you are?” Red said playfully overtop of simmering hatred.

“Dr. Lecter. I was consulting alongside Lizzie today. You’re a very lucky man. I haven’t had the pleasure of dining with her before.” Hannibal said.

“Have you not? She has a sweet tooth, like me.” Red said, rubbing it in.

“We should get going.” Liz said embarrassedly.

“Enjoy your evening.” Hannibal said cordially, then he watched Lizzie and the man get into the backseat of the chauffeur’s car.

Hannibal was secretly enraged. Lizzie had another man in her life who could satisfy her need for an authoritative, fatherly figure. Someone she was willing to share meals with. This was why Hannibal refrained from getting attached to others. They never failed to disappoint.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Will was zoning out on TV, not really watching it, and lazily petting his dog Winston. Winston yawned and then Will yawned. He turned the TV off, then he heard a knock on the door, so he got up to answer it.

“Dr. Lecter. I didn’t expect to see you again so soon. Has something come up about the cases?” Will said.

Hannibal smiled and shook his head.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you. I brought dessert.” Hannibal said happily, brandishing a covered tray. He’d whipped up a cake using champagne and strawberries, and he had the urge to share it with Will.

“Oh. I could use a snack, actually. Come in.” Will said, then the two made their way through the pack of curious dogs to sit at the table.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz and Reddington actually did go to dinner; it turned out that it wasn’t only an excuse to get away from Hannibal. Reddington treated her to a lovely meal at a nice restaurant, then they went to what he referred to as his safe house. Liz felt tense the whole time, however, because Hannibal was the metaphorical elephant in the room. Now that they were sitting cozily on the sofa together, Liz decided to address the elephant.

“Thank you for rescuing me earlier, Raymond. He wasn’t threatening, but he was getting very…handsy.” She said, then she blushed.

Red gritted his teeth for a moment.

“Yes, I saw that. It’s understandable. What man in his right mind—or otherwise—would want to let you go? You and he were building a relationship when I stepped into the picture. Are you sure you wanted to be rescued, Lizzie? Please be honest.” Red said, being uncharacteristically vulnerable.

“I’m sure. To be perfectly honest, it felt confusing to me…because you’re right, we had been building a relationship. But there wasn’t truly a relationship. He’s…a facade of a person. And I always knew there was something weird about his eating habits. He offered me _sheep’s brain_.” Liz said.

Red smiled and nodded.

“You’re lucky that’s all he offered you.” Red said; he couldn’t help it.

Liz laughed in spite of herself. Cannibalism wasn’t really something to laugh about, but she could thank her gallows humour for that.

“You’re right.” She said, smirking.

Red sighed relaxedly and unbuttoned his vest.

“I don’t have any pyjamas here, Raymond.” Liz said flirtatiously.

“You’ll have to sleep naked.” Red said cheekily.

“What about you? Are you gonna sleep naked?” She asked.

“Do you want me to?” He asked.

Liz bit her lip and nodded coyly.

“Alright, sweetheart. Are you ready for bed now?” He said.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Okay. Let’s go to bed. Come with me.” He said, getting up and offering his hand to her.

Liz took his hand and stood up, then she continued holding his hand as he escorted her to the spacious, opulent bedroom.

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Climaxes and a Conclusion

Liz was quicker to undress because she had less clothes to remove. Once she was naked, she got on the bed and watched Reddington take his undershirt off, then his socks, leaving him in his boxers. Liz smiled coyly and continued furtively looking at him. She was eager to see him without the underwear. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“You look as eager and excited as a girl on Christmas morning.” Red said amusedly as Lizzie watched expectantly.

She giggled and turned a bit pink.

“That’s what I feel like!” Liz said giddily.

“I’m flattered. Especially after…” He said, then he trailed off.

“After what?” She asked.

“…Especially after I met Hannibal Lecter today. I can see why you found him attractive. He probably poses for underwear ads in his spare time.” He said; Red was confident, but Lecter’s good looks irked him.

Liz chuckled slightly at the absurd thought; a psychopathic cannibalistic psychiatrist who models underwear in his free time.

“Raymond. I’m only interested in _you_ now. I’m here, naked in _your_ bed, impatiently waiting for you to join me.” Liz said.

“Impatiently, hm?” Red said.

“Yes. You’re making me horny and wet…I want to kiss you and touch you…” She purred as she opened her legs and began playing with herself.

“Oh, Lizzie…” He said quietly.

Lizzie sighed with pleasure as she pressed in circular motions, stimulating her clit. She was staring at the front of his boxers, which were quickly tenting as his erection grew.

“I want your cock, Raymond.” Liz said lustfully.

Red pulled his underwear down and stepped out of them, then he got overtop of Lizzie. She stopped touching herself and used her hand to gently grasp his erection instead. They both breathed heavier as she stroked him.

“Can you lay on your back for me?” Liz asked sweetly.

“Yes.” Red said breathily.

Red moved beside Lizzie and laid back. She sat up and leaned over him, rubbing his chest and gazing into his eyes. She moved closer and kissed him passionately. Red was surprised Lizzie was taking charge this time; he knew how much she liked taking a slightly submissive role. This felt special and new, almost like she was experimenting. He doubted she ever did this with Lecter. Indeed, Liz felt safe enough with Reddington that she could explore new things. She very lightly suckled his lower lip and then brushed her lips overtop of his in a tantalizing motion. Liz leaned in and nuzzled his warm neck; he tilted his head to give her access, and she planted kisses there.

“You smell so _good_ …” Liz moaned quietly against his neck.

“Thank you.” Red said softly with a smile.

Liz continued her exploration of Reddington, including feeling his soft chest hair against her cheek. She giggled delightedly.

“It tickles.” She said happily, then she moved downwards.

Liz ran her hand down his abdomen, then she lightly touched his hot, engorged member. He was big, but not intimidating; she knew he fit perfectly inside her. Liz curled her fingers and thumb around Reddington’s shaft, and he gave a low moan. Red watched Lizzie bend down further, then her lips trailed up along his shaft, so gentle, the sensation was barely there, but it felt beautiful. He felt her warm breath and he began craving the continuous warmth of being inside her. Red’s wishes were granted when Lizzie put her mouth over the head of his cock.

“Ohhh…baby…” Red moaned breathily.

Liz was thrilled at hearing his pleasure.

“Mmm.” She responded, then she took him deeper into her mouth.

Liz listened to Reddington’s heavy breathing, and she relished the feel of his hand petting her head. His fingers gently went into her hair, and he squirmed subtly as she sucked him. Liz used her hand to pump his base while her mouth glided up and down the rest of his length. She alternated between tightening her lips, licking, and sucking. Reddington groaned.

“Lizzie…I won’t last much longer.” Red said tensely.

Liz was tempted to keep going, but she was extremely horny and desperate to feel him between her legs. She moaned in a pouty manner and slowly took Reddington out of her mouth.

“I want you to be deep inside me when you come. Do you want to fuck me, Raymond?” Liz said seductively.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Red rumbled.

Liz giggled and then she straddled him.

“I wanna do it like this for a while. Will you let me be on top until I want to switch?” She said.

“Gladly.” He said with his voice extra low.

Lizzie reached down and positioned his tip at her entrance.

“I’m not used to being on top. Can you hold my hips? But start off slow and gentle…” She said in a coy, timid fashion.

“Yes, baby. I’ll go at your pace and hold your hips, sweet girl.” He said.

Liz felt herself get even wetter from the way he talked to her. She slowly pressed down onto his cock, rocking and gradually taking him deeper. They both moaned blissfully at the sensations. Reddington guided her movements with his hands on her hips, and he started with gentle thrusts. Liz leaned forward slightly and put her hands on his chest. They maintained eye contact and built a steady rhythm together, progressively going faster until Liz was riding Reddington more wildly. She was so wet, the friction felt exquisite as his cock quickly slipped in and out.

“Ohh, _Raymond!”_ Liz whined.

“Yes, baby…it’s so…good…” Red said breathlessly.

Liz was tiring from the exertion, but she didn’t want to stop and switch positions. She was close to climaxing.

“Faster…Please…” Liz whimpered.

Red took more control as Lizzie became tired. He gripped her hips tighter and moved her up and down while thrusting.

“Oh! Yes!” Liz mewled.

She tightened on him and became rigid, then she cried out in ecstasy. Red immediately followed. He groaned and lifted off his pillow with the intense pleasure, and he spurted strongly into Lizzie several times. He slumped back onto his pillow and caught his breath as the satisfaction set in. Liz could feel herself still rhythmically clamping down on Reddington’s cock with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She shivered with pleasure and then smiled at him dazedly.

“That was amazing. _You_ are amazing.” Liz said.

“So are you, Lizzie. My goodness…” Red said, making her giggle.

Liz leaned forward and put her hands on either side of Reddington’s head; she kissed him while subtly grinding her hips to feel the slippery sensation from his semen. She felt his pubic hair rubbing her clit, and she pressed down harder against him, whimpering with her insatiable lust for him.

“Here, sweetheart…like this…” Red said quietly; he lifted her by the hips so that he slipped out of her.

Red guided Lizzie back down so that her sensitive flesh glided against his now flaccid member. Her breathing was erratic and she trembled. Liz felt how warm, slick and smooth Reddington’s cock was, coated with their juices. Reddington shuddered slightly from oversensitivity but he continued encouraging her, holding her hips and moving with her. Liz gasped.

“R-Raymond, I’m…gonna…” Liz murmured weakly.

“Mm…Yes…Come for me, baby.” Red encouraged.

Liz mewled breathlessly as she orgasmed; she shook like a leaf and her hair fell forward onto Reddington’s chest when she nearly collapsed on top of him. His large hand swiped her hair away from her face and held it back for her. They looked into each other’s eyes.

“We didn’t end up switching positions.” Red noted.

“No…I discovered I enjoy being on top of you.” Liz said shyly.

“I’m thrilled with this tidbit of information.” He said, then they both chuckled.

Liz shakily got off Reddington and slumped beside him. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

“I didn’t have this… _intimacy_ with…him.” Liz said.

“Lecter?” Red said.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Do you like cuddling after sex, Lizzie?” He asked.

“With you? Very much.” She said softly.

“I like cuddling you.” He said.

Liz smiled and nestled against his chest.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was getting late, and Hannibal had to drive quite a ways back home. He felt Will staring at him while he washed and rinsed the plates and forks they’d used for cake. Hannibal suavely pulled the towel off his shoulder and deftly dried the dishes while Will continued watching him.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know. I’m capable of doing dishes.” Will said wryly.

“I know. I’m doing it as a favour. A gesture of gratitude for having me as your guest this evening.” Hannibal said.

“…I should be doing _you_ a favour. You drove all this way just to bring me cake.” Will said.

Hannibal placed the last dish on the counter and turned to face Will.

“Are we going to argue about favours?” Hannibal asked.

Will sheepishly looked away and shook his head.

“No. Sorry.” Will said.

“No need to apologize.” Hannibal said.

“You should stay.” Will blurted out, then he felt embarrassed, especially when Hannibal gave him a surprised look.

“—It’s late and it’s a long drive. You should just sleep here, it’s more practical.” Will said hurriedly.

“I appreciate your offer, Will.” Hannibal said.

“I’d like you to stay.” Will said impulsively to pre-empt Hannibal declining the offer.

“Then I shall stay. Where do you want me?” Hannibal said, subtly smiling and looking around.

“Uh…” Will said, flustered.

“I know you tend to sleep on the couch near your dogs and the fireplace, but I wouldn’t want to put you out of your bedroom if you wish to sleep in there tonight.” Hannibal clarified.

“Oh, that’s very considerate of you. Um…What would you prefer?” Will said.

Hannibal stepped closer.

“To be perfectly honest, I would like to help you by sharing your bed.” Hannibal said.

Will looked away and fidgeted with his wristwatch for no reason. Hannibal found this endearing.

“I think my presence will have a calming, grounding effect on you, Will. I’d like to see if I can help with your night terrors…With your consent.” Hannibal said.

“Like a sleep study, Doctor?” Will asked suspiciously.

“No. Like one friend comforting another.” Hannibal said, smiling.

“Okay…As long as you don’t mind waking up to screaming and thrashing. The good thing is, I recently got a new mattress and boxspring. The others were hopelessly stained from night sweats. I guess that’s too much information.” Will said shyly.

“It’s not too much information, Will. Try to put your mind at ease. I enjoy listening to you, and you can tell me anything. Now…Shall we get to bed?” Hannibal said.

Will never imagined he’d hear that question from Dr. Lecter; it was strangely pleasant.

“Yeah. Um…you can borrow some pyjamas…” Will said.

“I’ll sleep in my underwear.” Hannibal stated.

“Ok-kay.” Will stammered slightly.

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Hannibal asked, stepping even closer.

“No, why should it?” Will countered.

Hannibal smiled serenely; it was abundantly clear that Will was nervous and uncomfortable, so much so, that he responded to the question with another question. Very defensive.

“Do your dogs need anything before bed?” Hannibal asked.

“No, they’re fine. Let’s go in there.” Will said, gesturing to the bedroom, then he turned the kitchen light off.

Will faced the wall as he removed his flannel long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He kept his t-shirt and boxer shorts on, and he tensely got into bed. Will found himself glancing several times at Dr. Lecter, curiously peeking at him from the corner of his eye as he got down to his boxer briefs. Will was mad at himself; what was _wrong_ with him?! He was acting like he had a crush on his friend, who was also informally his therapist. He actually blushed when Dr. Lecter got into bed next to him. Will was suddenly very aware of how small the bed was.

“Goodnight, Will.” Hannibal said.

“…Goodnight, Dr. Lecter.” Will said.

“Call me Hannibal for once, Will.” Hannibal said amusedly.

“Sorry. Uh…goodnight, Hannibal.” Will said.

Hannibal enjoyed hearing Will say his name; it felt like he’d just broken through another barrier, another defense mechanism that Will had put up to protect himself. The two went silent and stayed that way until they dozed off. As predicted, in the middle of the night, Hannibal woke up to Will muttering, breathing heavily and turning back and forth in a terrified state. He moved closer.

Will awoke with a start, gasping for breath as he did every night after horrific dreams of real traumas and grotesque delusional visions. He realized he was on his back with Hannibal’s strong arm over his chest and upper arms. Hannibal’s body was close against his side.

“It’s alright, Will, you’re safe. We’re in your bed at home, and your dogs are still by the fireplace.” Hannibal said soothingly. He could feel Will’s heart thudding against his arm as he rested it on Will’s chest.

“You’re perfectly safe with me.” Hannibal said quietly.

Will felt Hannibal hug him a little tighter and rest his head on his shoulder, as if it were normal to be embracing your friend and client in bed. Nothing inappropriate about that. Not at all. Will almost smirked wryly.

“…Thanks…Hannibal.” Will said.

“Shh just rest.” Hannibal said.

Will was nervous and feeling all sorts of mixed emotions, but eventually he became tired enough to go back to sleep.

The next time Will woke up, it was daylight and he heard his dogs barking playfully out in the yard. He sat up and realized he was alone in bed; he looked out the window to see Hannibal, now dressed, tossing sticks for the dogs to catch. Will saw Hannibal laugh when Winston dragged a huge branch towards him, clearly not the twig he was supposed to fetch. Will smiled and got out of bed, quickly throwing more clothes on before going outside. Hannibal took notice of him.

“I think this one has trouble keeping track of where the stick lands when it is thrown.” Hannibal said.

“I think Winston’s just trying to impress you.” Will said.

There was an awkward moment of gazing between them, then Will looked away.

“I’ll make breakfast.” Will said, then he vanished indoors.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz awoke to Reddington’s hand caressing her waist, then her hip. As she sighed and stretched, she felt him come up behind her and cup a hand over her breast.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Red said.

“Morning, handsome.” Liz said.

“What would you like for breakfast?” He asked, massaging her breast and nuzzling her neck.

“Hmm. You.” She said.

“…That takes on a strange new meaning in light of recent events.” He said.

“Raymond.” She scolded.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to kill the mood. See? Again. We can’t say certain things now, because they sound weird.” He said.

“You’re too witty for your own good.” She said, then she wriggled around and kissed him.

They studied one another closely.

“I want you to get your immunity deal. If you give the FBI your intel about Hannibal, though…I’m not sure if it’ll be enough. Or if they’ll even believe it.” Liz said.

“I know, sweetheart. That’s why we’ll just sit back and let Will Graham solve it. I’ll give you intel for something else. I don’t want to put you in danger, Lizzie. If Lecter found out that we suspect him, or if we play our hand and he _doesn’t_ get locked up…We’d have to cut our losses and run. We would have to keep running and go completely off the grid to keep you safe.” Red said.

“What if…we let Will handle the case and…run off together regardless of what happens with Lecter?” Liz asked timidly.

Red blinked in disbelief.

“You want to leave the FBI?” He asked.

“…Unless you need me to help you become an informant and get a deal.” She said.

“Are you serious?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said.

“I don’t need to be an FBI informant, Lizzie. I wanted to come into your life and protect you, and I figured I’d kill two birds with one stone—again, sorry about the puns—and I’d get a deal so I can remain free to help you.” He said.

Liz smirked, then Reddington spoke again.

“I’ve gone undetected for decades. I’m still invisible, even though I came out of hiding to contact you. We could disappear together, _today_ , and never be found. I’ve got properties everywhere, armies of associates, billions of dollars in clean money. I can give you everything you want.” He said earnestly, now caressing her cheek.

“ _Yes_ , Raymond.” Liz said, then she was overwhelmed by a sudden passionate kiss.

She ended up underneath Reddington.

Liz wanted a fresh start. She decided she couldn’t go back to profiling and looking at gruesome crime scene photos, especially not now, after she’d had a fling with the serial killer responsible for them.

“Are you sure, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Yes. I’ll put my resignation in today. But what if Hannibal thinks it’s suspicious?” Liz said.

She opened her legs and Reddington settled between them.

“Fuck him. We’ll be gone by the time he hears about your resignation.” Red said.

Red pressed against Lizzie, making him harder, and making her moan sweetly.

“He doesn’t stand a chance. If Lecter so much as _thinks_ about trying to find you, he’ll be annihilated. I’ll have my people aim twenty automatic weapons at him…Not a pretty end.” He said, rubbing his erection against her delicate flesh.

Liz could see why Reddington was so dangerous. But he was _her_ dangerous criminal. She’d never been safer. His power and his dominance over Hannibal Lecter turned her on. Liz reached up and held onto the headboard as she humped Reddington.

“Please…I want you inside me…” Liz purred.

Liz spread her legs wider as Reddington guided his wet tip to her opening. She moaned loudly when she felt the head of his cock push inside; he nudged in and out, gradually filling her up. He gave her slow thrusts.

“Mm…Harder…” She moaned breathily.

Red held onto the headboard, too, and used it for leverage. He quickened his pace and gave Lizzie rougher thrusts as she whimpered blissfully.

“Oh god _yes_!” Liz mewled.

“Ohh fuck…Lizzie…” Red groaned.

Red felt Lizzie’s walls pumping his cock tighter and tighter while she became more vocal, signalling her progression towards to the peak.

“I wanna feel you come in me…” Liz said breathlessly.

Red grunted and thrust faster, letting himself inch closer to the edge. He looked at Lizzie’s face, and her breasts, then a moment later, he started coming. He stayed still, deep inside Lizzie as streams of his semen filled her. Liz was so excited and gratified, she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. Reddington kissed her repeatedly, including her neck, which made her giggle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Hannibal and Will stood staring at the crime scene photos—no new ones, since Hannibal had been preoccupied lately. Ressler came into the room.

“I just got off the phone with Liz. She quit. She said she won’t be coming back.” Ressler said, puzzled and shocked.

Will adjusted his glasses.

“I don’t blame her. Any normal person would find these murders exceedingly repulsive.” Will said.

“And you, Will?” Hannibal asked; he craved Will’s opinion of his masterpieces.

“I’m not a normal person. As repugnant as they are, I can see the…beauty, for lack of a better word.” Will said.

Hannibal felt like he was glowing internally as he looked at Will. Ressler backed out of the room to take a break from these weird men.

Will was startled and embarrassed when he felt Hannibal’s fingers gently brush against his own as they stood side by side. He glanced in Hannibal’s direction but he couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact. The sensations were overwhelming. Will felt Hannibal’s finger hook around his in a very subtle gesture of love and intimacy.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first Blacklist/Hannibal crossover! I appreciate your kudos and comments! I enjoyed it so much, I will likely do more. I'll continue to do Lizzington fics, and I'm also inspired to work on Hannigram fics because I ship Hannibal and Will almost as much as I ship Lizzington! Also, Hannibal/Other in general because he's so hot.


End file.
